mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Colt Single Action Army
The Colt Single Action Army Revolver (also known by such names as the Colt Peacemaker, or SAA) is a powerful single action revolver holding six rounds of .45 Long Colt ammunition. The Single Action Army was designed for the US Cavalry by Colt's Manufacturing Company and adopted in 1873. History From 1873 to 1941, Colt produced many different versions, in various calibers, finishes, and barrel lengths. The three main versions (differing in barrel length) are now known as the 7 1/2" "Cavalry Standard", the 5 1/2" "Artillery Model", and the 4 3/4" "Civilian" or "Gunfighter", though in actual fact customers could order Single Action Army's in any barrel length they wanted. Also, during that time period, Colt would constantly showcase "new" models of the Single Action Army, with names such as the Bisley, New Frontier, and Buntline. Today, the Artillery and Civilian models are popular with Cowboy Action Shooting competitors and gunspinners because they are in production with several modern firearms manufacturers. Ocelot, Sword Strike and Jackal adopted the Artillery Model as there weapon of choice. Ocelot adopted this after his semiautomatic Makarov PMM jammed during combat with Naked Snake. Snake advised Ocelot his shooting style would better suit a revolver, and sure enough, Ocelot took his advice and became a master with the Single Action Army. This weapon was responsible for the loss of Naked Snake's right eye during his time in captivity at Groznyj Grad during the Cold War. Revolver Ocelot was still using his Single Action Army during the Shadow Moses incident, over four decades later, during which he challenged Solid Snake to a gunfight in the lower levels of the Tank Hanger, in the armory. Snake bested Ocelot, in part because his adversary had to continuously stop to reload his six-chamber revolver, though Ocelot himself stated he loved to reload during battle. Following the duel, Ocelot lost his right hand to Gray Fox's sword. After Shadow Moses, Ocelot grafted Liquid Snake's arm on his new arm, thus Ocelot was able to wield his SAA guns with both hands. Variants Poison Bullet Single Action Army The PB SAA is a Single Action Army with its Bullets coated in Komodo Dragon venom and Cobra venom. A single shot anywhere is enough to kill anything that breathes and talks. It has a built-in suppressor Tranquilizer Single Action Army The SAA-T is the non-lethal variant. It has a built-in suppressor. If it hits target in his/her vital spots it can knock them out instantly. But if its anywhere else, it'll take along time to take affect. Users *Ocelot due to his PMM jammed *Strike as he favoured it and was always making other models *Naked Snake/Big Boss given to him by the Boss. If the players in MGS3 choice the right SAA. Big Boss keeps but if not he gives it back to Ocelot *Jackal due to his RPP Jammed *Solid Strike due to having Strike's likes and was unable to resist in having one. *Ivan Karacheev as a favourite handgun. See Also *List of Handguns *Colt Anaconda Revolver *Colt Python Revolver *Colt Diamondback Revolver Trivia *Sword Strike dislikes the Colt Anaconda due to him knowing its disadvantages *This is the rarest gun in the game and hardest to achieve in most of them. In Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 are the only games it is not obtainable in. Its also not present in MGS4. *Sword Strike uses an 7½" barrel. Category:Handguns Category:Revolvers Category:Weapons Category:RDR